


不妙

by moth1998



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth1998/pseuds/moth1998





	1. 第一章   天然卷、Lily杂志、山茶花指甲油

第一章 天然卷、Lily杂志、山茶花指甲油

一个秘密。  
一位不学无术的大混蛋。  
一场短暂的冒险。  
一次约会。  
一只坏掉的高跟鞋。  
一个怦然心动的，夏天。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

最私密的爱好被人发现了怎么办？  
最私密的爱好被班上最讨厌最差劲的同学发现了怎么办？  
最私密的爱好被班上最讨厌最差劲的同学发现了不说还被他要挟了又要怎么办？

“喂，汪涔涔，你怎么不说话了？”说话的男生坐在讲台桌子上，蓝白色校服松松垮垮地披着，露出来的黑色短袖中间一个橙色的勾，这个年纪的男生，似乎都很喜欢穿这个牌子的T恤。两条长腿踩在讲桌旁边的书桌上，刚发下来的物理试卷被印上一个脚印。似乎是等得不耐烦，他从桌上跳下来，拿着语文老师留下的教鞭在讲台上转来转去，教鞭抵在黑板上，发出刺耳的声音。  
“唔….是不是因为我说的都是真的，所以你无话可说？”  
“喂，汪涔涔，你好歹说句话啊？这样搞得像我在欺负你一样。”

汪涔涔抱着刚刚从他手里抢出来的杂志和一个透明包裹，抬起头飞快瞥了他一眼又转移了视线。本来不打算和他说话，无奈还是说了：“温俨，你到底想做什么？”  
“不怎么啊，就是想问问你是不是女装大佬嘛，那天在喷水池，你为什么不和我打招呼？”  
”你！…..我怎么和你打招呼…“汪涔涔的脸刷地红透了，一回想起那天他就恨不得一头撞墙上撞死算了。有什么能比换上女装出门约会，却被同班同学认出来还尬的事？好巧不巧，这个同学还是温俨。  
“汪涔涔啊，你是个变态吗？怎么会穿女装呢？你想变性啊？”虽然还挺好看的就是了，放下教鞭几步走到汪涔涔面前，咔地拉开他前面桌的椅子，大大方方地坐了下去。那天他和表弟去南明区那边的商场买鞋，周末人山人海，他却一眼看到了汪涔涔的背影。穿着浅卡其色连衣裙，因为天然卷的关系，长发蓬松卷翘。他只以为是一个身材高挑的美女，等他转过来的时候，他才发现，那是汪涔涔。 那张脸上了妆，涂了口红，整个人都亮晶晶的，好像在等什么人，周围偶尔也有投向他的视线，隔得老远他都能闻到他身上的香味。  
“你才是变态！我….我是和朋友打赌输了…”“你骗人。”  
温俨手撑着下巴，玩味地看着汪涔涔：“那这个杂志，这几双袜子都是打赌输了？”汪涔涔退后几步，赶紧把怀里抱着的东西一股脑塞进了书包。他继续说：“还有啊，上周体育课，你涂的红色指甲油没有抠干净，我都知道哦。”“噫！你到底想怎么啊？！”汪涔涔直视温俨，急得眼圈都红了。  
“嗯————”温俨拖着无意义的长音，一边乱翻汪涔涔整齐摆好的课本，一边想着该怎么欺负他。从操场传来的广播体操音乐停止，现在是教导主任讲话的时间。再过五分钟大家都要回到教室了，“这样吧，穿上裙子拍张照片给我。”“我不！”用力敲了一下桌子表示反抗，被他知道自己最私密的爱好就算了，他不仅狠狠嘲笑了自己，还要他穿上裙子拍照给他？光是想象就恶心死了。  
这次换温俨站起来，他伸手扯了扯汪涔涔柔软的长发，说：“你不拍，我就全都说出去。还要告诉老宋，你的长头发根本不是什么为了得癌症的姑姑蓄的，你只是为了穿女装而已。”汪涔涔害怕地别开头，避开了温俨的手。  
“这样，所有人都会知道全校第一其实是个爱穿女装的同性恋变态，那些把你当男神的女生都会私底下骂你。”  
“我不是变态！也不是同性恋！”  
“那你去跟老宋讲啊。”温俨不在乎地踢了踢他的课桌，居高临下地看着他。  
温俨不要脸的，家里有钱有背景，又爱打架闹事，把他惹生气了他什么都做得出的。汪涔涔闭了闭眼，操场解散，咚咚咚的上楼声很快逸散在教学楼各个角落。“好，我答应你！我答应你行了吧！”温俨勾唇笑，滚烫的手使劲儿揉了揉汪涔涔的头发。跑操回来的同学涌入教室，同桌的许露露看见他们，大惊小怪地说：“啊！温俨！你不要欺负我的同桌！”  
“谁欺负他了？我们在讨论物理题而已。”  
“切，就你？物理只能考五十分的家伙？”  
“不行吗？咱们班学习委员成绩那么好，我向人家讨论一下学习方法不行吗？你说是不是啊，汪涔涔同学？”  
不要脸的温俨又有意无意地找他搭话了，汪涔涔只轻轻点点头，然后拿着水杯去水房接水。  
温俨也跟着走出去，望着汪涔涔在走廊的背影，宽大的校服套在身上，掩去了所有性别特征，男的女的都一个样。深蓝色校服裤藏匿着两条腿，除了他，谁也不知道它们有多细多直。想到这里，他一拳怼在旁边体委的背上，然后在空中做了一个投篮的动作，朝汪涔涔的背影吹了个响亮的口哨。  
只是谁也没看到他通红的耳根。

 

这个年纪的男生身上带着股野劲儿，爱打球，穿潮牌、交女朋友，在课间打闹，把人按在桌上逼人家叫爸爸。就连坐在篮球场地上大口喝水的姿势都是精心设计的，仿佛自己是宇宙第一帅，势必抢夺最漂亮女孩的视线。介于成人和小孩的尴尬期，而骨骼却迅速生长，熏天的荷尔蒙在滚烫的皮肤下涌动，欺负、压榨，挖苦同性也成了他们的每日指标。  
如果说隔壁班班花是他的猎物，篮球队前锋是他的敌人，那汪涔涔就是他的玩具。是他想证明自己男性魅力和绝对优势的牺牲品，是他短暂青春期里一段有趣的欢乐时光。  
而温俨对于汪涔涔来说，只是噩梦。而他的噩梦，才刚刚开始。

化学课，老师正在多媒体屏幕上做实验，全班都在聚精会神地听课。只有他吊儿郎当地坐着，偶尔踢到课桌发出巨大响声。汪涔涔认真地在笔记本上记下实验步骤，抬头的时候不小心捕捉到温俨朝这边看过来的视线，他立刻心惊胆战地别开了眼。  
他们是实验班，全年级前五十的学生基本都在这个班里，和平行班比起来，温俨的成绩确实不差，但也无法改变他全班垫底这个事实。就像现在，大家都在认真听课，只有他三心二意地不知道在做什么，不过这次月考人家偏偏是化学第一，搞得一向严肃的化学老师也不好说什么。突然一个纸条传到他课桌上，上面龙飞凤舞地写：“请传给汪汪。”汪涔涔面无表情地瞥了一眼温俨，把纸条放在了手边。看他不看纸条，温俨又锲而不舍地传来好几张，动静大得老师都发现了。  
“温俨，有什么想和学习委员讨论的可以下课再进行吗？”  
“没什么，就想问问他微信号。”  
安静两秒，哄堂大笑，汪涔涔尬在当场，无地自容。

 

从老校门回家会比较近，他必须穿过整个篮球场才能到老校门。收拾好书出教室的时候，温俨脱掉校服抱着篮球就冲去了球场，隔壁班几个女同学凑上去跟在他后面看他打球，整个穿堂叽叽喳喳的。汪涔涔拿着水杯和小甘走出教室，磨磨蹭蹭走到球场的时候，温俨正在球场厮杀，四周围了一圈人。他目不斜视地走过去，突然一个篮球朝这边飞过来，不偏不倚砸中了他的书包，浅灰色的书包很快留下一个球印，篮球蹦跳去了其他地方。  
是温俨“手滑”抛出来的球。  
汪涔涔面无表情转头看他，温俨抱歉地笑着从篮球架下跑过来，朝他挥挥手：“不好意思！兄弟！”倒也真的没什么，想着他也不是故意的，汪涔涔脱下书包一边擦着球印一边往校门口走。刚走出校门，肩膀被一只滚烫的手握住，丢下打到一半的篮球跑过来，满头大汗，手也是脏的，浑身都冒着热气儿。感受到他温度的余波，汪涔涔悄悄地往后退了两步。温俨又靠过来，笑着说：“我弄脏了你书包，你请我吃饭吧！”  
“嗯？”

温俨是真的不要脸的。汪涔涔欲哭无泪地端着一碗黄焖牛肉粉，看着对面端着什锦炒饭狼吞虎咽的温俨，打又打不过，惹也惹不起，况且还有把柄在他手上。看来他是存心要让自己陪他玩了，他心不在焉地搅动碗里的牛肉粉。温俨看他不动口，挑眉：“好好吃饭。”“我吃不下。”家里人还等他回家吃饭。  
“那给我吃。”  
—— 不要脸且能吃。汪涔涔默默在心里补充。

“喂，我说，汪涔涔啊，你什么时候开始的？”  
“…..跟你无关。”  
”说不说？”温俨放下筷子，佯装掏手机群发消息。  
“….我说，我说…初三。”  
“那你怎么发觉自己喜欢这个的？”  
“我也不知道。”或许是初三那年爱穿Lolita和汉服的表姐们拿他当玩具，给他做了造型又把他带出去玩，打开了新世界的大门。升学后学业压力变大，穿女装出门和表姐们约会成了他发泄压力的唯一方式。  
马卡龙色的指甲油，香味甜甜的唇釉、复古玛丽珍鞋，轻飘飘的连衣裙，半透明的蕾丝吊带袜…..这些不被打上“男性”烙印的东西出奇美好柔软，在连衣裙后系上蝴蝶结腰带，画上妆，身体也变得轻飘飘的，穿着高跟鞋就跟踩在云朵上一样，让人心痒痒。

“哦….那你穿女装的时候，也会穿女生的内裤吗？”  
“！！小声点！”  
不知不觉他已经跟着自己到了自家小区门口。  
温俨拉上校服拉链，把他送到这里就准备回去，从包里掏出一个小纸袋，把他塞给汪涔涔，转身就走。

汪涔涔拿着烫手的小纸袋，回家后二话不说就冲进了卧室把他丢进了书桌的抽屉里。  
睡前，控制不住好奇，他还是打开了抽屉。  
是两瓶山茶花色的指甲油，一个很贵的牌子。指甲油太烫手，汪涔涔心砰砰地跳着，把指甲油裹进纸袋里放进了书包。明明只有自己在房间，却总觉得会被谁看了去，心虚地拍了拍书包。他掏出手机，两小时前温俨发来了好友申请，刚验证好友，那边就发来一条消息：“所以你会不会穿女生的内裤？”一定要死磕这个问题吗？汪涔涔回他：“不会。”  
那边好像有点失望，许久没有回复。  
十二点半，汪涔涔被手机震动吵醒，打开一看，差点没直接把手机从七楼丢出去。十几张某品牌蕾丝内衣裤的照片，温俨问：“哪几款好看？”

—— 啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
汪涔涔崩溃地爬起来把那两瓶指甲油丢进了垃圾桶。


	2. 14. 阵雨 体感温度14℃

三分钟过去了，他还在细细发抖，浑身汗涔涔的，弓着背蜷缩在章明怀里打颤。  
保持他高潮时候的动作不动，章明观察着他的反应，连呼吸都变得很轻。他的手臂还被闻青死死夹着，两条细腿，瘦得硌人，章明的手腕也是细的，长个子的青春期，手臂突起青筋，腕骨薄薄一片，能割人。  
好在被夹住的那只手停止了作弄，也顺势关掉了跳蛋的开关，椭圆形的小跳蛋沾满了透明的淫水，连细细的电线也湿了，被章明随手丢在床单的另一边，白色床单也沾上浅浅水渍。  
章明俯身轻吻闻青的肩头，再用唇贴着他肩部的皮肤，一路吻向锁骨。比起指腹摩挲皮肤，章明更喜欢用温度偏高，微微干燥的嘴唇贴着闻青的皮肤摩挲，这是一种更能展现眷恋的姿态。闻青也喜欢被章明吻，吻嘴唇、吻脚趾、吻头发、吻遍全身。  
章明用唇贴着闻青皮肤，唇纹亲吻每一个毛孔，细腻皮肤带着偏凉的温度，像是吻一张绸缎，畅通无阻。闻青被章明的唇蹭着吻着，柔软干燥的唇细细走过每一道沟壑，鼻息带着微微的痒。他们都把彼此放在心上。  
这下闻青便能很快原谅章明的过火，转身朝向章明，伸手揉弄他柔软的头发，章明要吻他，闻青稍微偏开了头，在他耳边小声说：“不亲了….都被亲肿了”带着情潮褪去后的沙哑。  
“那哪里还没有肿？我亲亲”章明还硬着，朝着闻青的额头吹了口气，随即吧唧一口印在他的额头。闻青耳尖发红，犹豫着摸到章明的手，章明很快用手整个包住他细瘦的指头，闻青带着他的手向下，停在穴口，仰起头，嘴唇贴上章明的耳廓，用气音说：“这里。”  
“这里？”章明挑眉，和闻青手指纠缠，带着他的手指一起探进穴里，闻青在他耳边小声呻吟，像刚出生的小猫。“我记得这里已经被玩肿了，不需要亲。”两人的手指纠缠着在穴口搅弄，闻青轻喘着：“嗯….现在已经….已经消肿了..所以要亲亲….” “上面的嘴亲完下面的嘴亲，闻青，你真是贪心….”章明舔了舔唇，就保持着带着闻青手指插进穴里的姿势，从他眼睛一路亲到肚脐，在他主动张开双腿之后，吻上了正在汩汩冒水的穴儿。两人的手指还在一进一出，能看到不断流出来的透明淫水，还有抽插空隙飞速闪过的穴肉，他伸出舌头舔那个被扩张开的穴口，舌头舔过他们的手指，又在嫩红的穴口打圈，又伸出舌头在阴蒂和穴口之间来回拨弄，闻青细细叫着，越吸越紧，紧得两人缠在一起的手指只能停在穴里，只让情动的穴儿一吸一放地绞着手指，一起用指头来感受粘膜的滑腻和高温。  
本来就湿淋淋的穴儿被他舔得啧啧作响，偶尔卷进嘴里一点淫水，都是甜的。章明清楚舔哪里，怎么舔最能让闻青有感觉，只要伸出舌尖，掰开阴唇，露出那颗红肿充血的阴蒂，不停地用舌尖挑逗和上下舔扫，没几分钟闻青就会脚尖绷直，乱踢着两条腿高潮。浓重的鼻息尽数喷到阴蒂上，闻青上下滚动喉结，兴奋得整个人都在抖，阴蒂被章明的舌头卷进嘴里，被牙齿细细地咬的时候，闻青仰起脖子，发出了缠绵的呻吟，腿张得更开，恨不得把整个嫩红的阴部都展现在章明唇齿间，要让他吃个够。  
“啊嗯….嗯嗯….好舒服…..啊啊，继续舔….啊啊…不行了…想尿…唔”  
阴蒂高潮前几秒，小腹有压迫感，一种近似于憋尿到极致，有什么要出来的感觉。闻青依然不习惯，伸手捂住小腹，下面的小嘴开始一抽一抽地，流出了白色的浆液。章明看着他穴里流出的白色浆液，不等他结束高潮的余韵，扶起已经硬得开始冒白水的鸡巴就这样插了进去。  
“啊….不要….先不要插进来…”小穴还在一阵一阵的收缩，阴蒂被章明舔得酸酸的发胀，这个时候插进去，刚才那种要尿的感觉更加强烈。听了闻青的话，章明点点头，又慢慢地抽出来，闻青一下子抬起上半身抓住他，红着眼叫：“不要…不要那么慢的拔出去…你这样我会起鸡皮疙瘩…” 没有戴套，他甚至能感觉鸡巴上跳动的青筋按摩着他软烂的粘膜，一点点插进来又一点点抽出去，这比直接捣弄花心更让人心痒，痒得他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
章明搓着他双臂的鸡皮疙瘩，把整根鸡巴都抽出来，然后闷笑着说：“到底要不要插？”闻青急得要出了眼泪，又可怜兮兮地说：“要，要插。”“那….换个东西插？”说罢，拿起那根按摩棒，一下子捅进穴里，然后按开了开关。这根按摩棒顶部的角度很巧，设计成刚好能顶在G点，嵌入G点的设计，让每一次震动和抽插都能按摩在最爽的地方，没玩几分钟就可以让人吹出来。  
“啊！…….”打开开关第一秒，闻青只高声抽喊了一声便没有了声音，只全身僵绷着感受着这近似于折磨的快感，大脑嗡嗡响，整个人好像只剩个快高潮的穴儿，什么也不清楚了。  
意识在朝章明大喊，让他拔出来，可身体却一动不动被迫承受，章明以为他这是难受了，拿起按摩棒抽插了几下，高频振动的痒和麻迅速蔓延整个穴道，闻青腿根都在发颤。“骚逼在吸按摩棒，那么爽吗？”章明一边用玩具插他一边给自己撸，再这样硬下去他担心鸡巴会爆炸。闻青爽得声音都变了调：“……不…别…不搞了….” 按摩棒本身不够粗大，虽然反复在G点震动，却一直到不了，他希望章明赶紧插进来，顶住那里狠狠的捣弄，搞到他喷出来。  
偏偏章明不答应他，闻青干脆挺身翻起来，自己把按摩棒拔出来丢到一边，忘记关掉开关，按摩棒上裹着亮晶晶的淫液，还在嗡嗡嗡地震动着，而闻青已经把章明推进床里，自己扶住他的鸡巴，一口气坐到了底。  
硕大的龟头刚好顶到花心，他和章明再次十指紧扣，然后前后扭动着腰，尽情把章明粗长的棍子当个玩具，自娱自乐。章明看着坐在自己身上扭动的人，鸡巴更硬了几分，顶得闻青不得不弯下腰扑到他身上，屁股往前，挪开了几厘米。章明抱着他坐起来，开始大力颠动，每往上顶一次，闻青就会急切地坐下来，柔软的弹簧床加快了节奏，让他们之间的速度变得更加不规律起来。  
卵蛋打到闻青鼓间，啪啪啪地声音响彻整个房间，闻青却能从淫糜的情爱里听到雨——雨又起了。  
章明脸贴上闻青胸口，一边操他一边问：“今天为什么看到他们了要自己走远，然后装不认识我？”闻青一边喘息着，一边说：“他们不会想看到我的。” “为什么？”章明用力往上一顶，一下子顶到很深的地方，闻青尖叫一声，反射性地往上起，鸡巴脱出骚逼，又狠狠插进去。  
啊….因为…..因为他们都….都喜欢你…”  
他知道，像章明这样的男孩，根本不可能没有人喜欢，他是被大家注视着的。  
“就因为这个？”  
被操到整个人都透着淡淡的粉，脸和耳朵都红透了，闻青却睁大那双眼睛，捧住章明的脸和他对视：“章明，是我不够好，和我在一起，你会丢脸的。”   
听了这话，章明一边颠动着抽插，一边酸了鼻子，望着他一字一句地道：”闻青，我喜欢你。“  
很奇怪，做爱途中听到这样的告白，普通情况无非是情动到极致的呐喊，而今天却是不同。这时章明第一次如此清晰地对他说喜欢，明明两人身下皆是一片泥泞，他们的灵魂却那么清醒。他们身体交缠，情和欲却彻底分开，他们都知道这句喜欢不是情浓时的释放，这句喜欢是从心脏赶来的，是会带着眼泪的。  
闻青终于是笑了，他闭上了眼睛。被章明顶弄着，他能透过眼皮看到一晃一晃的灯光 ，外面阵雨持续着，所有感觉从穴口奔向心脏，章明环抱住他，也一起闭上了眼睛。  
他们都看到了海 ，只不过新奇的是，这片海是绿色， 大风从森林的这边吹到那边，树叶翻滚起波浪 ，沙沙作响的声音近似海浪，连续不断地挠着夏日里高温的神经，带来片刻清凉，一并带来的有风，还有生的气息，他们都想到了第一次相遇的时候的场景。  
   
闻青冰凉的手拉着他的手抚摸自己偏凉的皮肤，在小腹和肚子打转，流连。  
“章明，别哭。”  
   
雨还在下，雨还会一直下。  
他们还年轻，还会有很多个夏天做这样的事情，还会有很多个夜晚持续呻吟，还会有无数次对视、无数个拥抱、无数个吻。还会有无数的大树把他们掩盖 ，还会在无数片绿色组成的层层叠叠的绿里相遇。  
章明加速冲刺，抓青了他的腰，狠狠地射进他的深处。  
一拔出来，两人的体液黏答答地混在一起，闻青却主动低下头，含住了刚射完还半软的鸡巴，舔含吸吮，很快章明又硬起来。  
再次操进去的时候，他们又不约而同地闭上了眼睛，试图幻想此时正在相遇的那片树林里酣畅淋漓地欢爱，嫩绿的树叶为他们铺上干燥柔软的绒毯，浓绿的大片绿色被倾身，挠动他们裸露的皮肤。而他们在这片铺满青苔的天地里流泪，说喜欢，然后收紧穴道，绵软地叫喊。  
一直做，一直做，一直做。  
直到 ——  
绿林吞没海洋，呻吟高过月亮。


	3. 22. 雨 体感温度24℃

BGM——最後你還是離開了離不開你的我 凡以三/林宥嘉

 

嘴唇嘬紧又分开的声音在房间各个角落冲撞，那四瓣唇磨蹭出温柔的余韵，像平静湖面荡漾出的波纹。  
分开五厘米左右的距离，两人同时顿住，平静地注视着彼此。  
没有注解的注视，像某篇文章形而上学的留白。

闻青轻轻眨了眨眼睛，脸上投出的浅浅阴影很快上移，直到那双眼里又聚起灯的光。  
章明轻轻开口：“感觉现在像在作梦。”  
“什么样的梦？”  
微微沉吟，章明撑起来扭头看窗外，兀自笑了：“美梦。”

汗和淫液在他的胯骨聚起一小滩水洼，章明的手沿着他的身体起伏，这是他指腹唯一能感觉的山和水。夜里风大，吹得大树沙沙作响，雨停后住户们一个个聚在楼下聊天说笑，他们听着外面的声音，章明亲了亲他的锁骨，笑着说：“你知道吗？我很喜欢听着楼下小孩踢皮球和大人们聊天的声音睡觉，特别是在夏天，其实在吵闹的地方，人反而会觉得更安心。如果能把夏天做成一首曲子，这些声音一定会成为这首曲子的一部分。”  
话锋一转，他看了看闻青，手上加重力度，使劲搓揉着闻青的脸，闻青被搓得直皱鼻子。  
一边揉一边说：“如果能把夏天画成一幅画，那幅画里肯定有你。”  
——有且只有你。

闻青想了想，也说：  
“如果能把夏天画成一幅画，我想画，我们都笑着，坐在半岛公园的秋千上。”  
“就这样很开心很开心地笑着，说一个下午的话。”  
“我们就这样一直说到晚上，直到被蚊子叮了好多包都不想离开。”  
“章明，你会想离开吗？”

眼白是彻底的白，眼珠一只绿一只黑，眼眶是浅浅的粉，因为不久才哭过，眼角发红。  
“闻青，我真的好喜欢你。”

手心贴着他纤细的手臂，章明用额头轻轻顶了顶他的额头，随即又开始新一轮的进攻。  
伸手把闻青拉到坐起来起来，说：“脚打开，手往后撑。”  
微微含胸的盘腿姿势变成了开成M腿，手往后撑，主动朝他挺起了胸脯的状态。  
闻青有轻微的乳头凹陷，只有在被刺激得不行的时候乳尖才会主动挺出来，章明曾在某本两性杂志上看到过，这种凹陷乳头最不易哺乳。  
把乳头含在嘴里，问他：“乖乖，你想生娃娃不？”  
闻青满脸疑惑：“什么？”  
似乎也不是真的想问他，章明没有说话，继续耐心地一点点再次打开他的身体。  
雌性高潮需要停顿一段时间，慢慢走过余韵，而后在情欲尚未退却的时候再度推上高峰，有好几次，他把闻青折磨得到最后高潮不止，满脸都是泪。  
才经历了被舔穴舔到高潮，章明低下头张口含住前面的性器，一只手插前面的穴一只手搔刮后穴，轻轻拉扯。  
“啊….章明…不….”章明把性器吐出来，小声说：“嘘….我刚刚好像听到开门声了。”  
还在轻轻喘气的人马上又惊又怕地捂住了嘴。

性器上沾满了亮晶晶的口水和前列腺液，章明一边帮他撸一边把手指慢慢插进后穴里，他知道操闻青后面怎么才能让他爽到哭，后穴入口三五公分处，手指往上顶，另外一只手按着小腹慢慢往下…挺翘的性器弹了好几下，闻青皱着鼻子眯着眼睛，因为不敢叫出声只能张口轻轻地喘气，分了大半的心思关注抑制声音，没办法阻止章明越来越大胆的动作。  
章明爱舔他，几乎每次做爱都要里里外外地把他舔个遍，舔到湿透。  
后穴翘起的手指还在往上顶，在闻青短暂的僵绷后，刚才尝过他淫水的嘴又把他的精液尝了一遍，他不光自己想吃闻青的精，还要拉着他一起吃。含着精液的嘴又凑到闻青的嘴，闻青皱着一张脸，腿不安地乱踢，躲着章明的嘴。  
“不要再用手和舌头了…要你插我，顶我….章明….”躲无可躲，他只能主动揽住章明，伏在他耳边用气音说。  
“操。”章明呸地一声把嘴里的精液吐到掌心，沾着精液的手对着两团皮肤乱揉一通，把两瓣臀揉得通红，也沾满了湿哒哒的精液。  
他握着两瓣臀，用力掰开，拉扯后穴，然后对准后穴捅了进去。  
龟头戳到G点，又直直顶到了底。  
“….呼…嗯….好涨….好撑…”  
肠道和阴道不一样，更紧致，也更脆弱，他只能慢慢地退出来一点点又插回去，用粗硬的鸡巴帮他扩张。起初是没有快感可言的，只有龟头摩擦到G点的时候小腹会一阵阵抽紧，鸡巴的马眼会不由自主地开阖，近似于要尿出来的感觉，但比尿要更加不受控制。  
雄性高潮的顶端是一次射精，按摩后穴高潮是不断地射精，那种整个人不受控制的感觉是会上瘾的。操了小几十下，等后穴渐渐适应了鸡巴的尺寸，章明开始整根退出来又整根插进去，龟头次次戳到G点，插得深，插得重，重到每次撞击的时候两颗大卵蛋拍到臀部，把屁股都打红了。  
“啊…..好舒服….用力，插到花心了…嗯啊…”闻青的嘴贴着他的耳朵细细说话，甜甜的呻吟混合着吐息，像他变成蛇之后的小尾巴，一下一下勾弄得他更痒。  
“射进来…把我射得满满的…啊嗯…你顶得好用力，大鸡巴要把我顶穿了…呜呜”  
“骚货。“章明重重拍了一下他的屁股，清脆的声音登时响彻整个房间。

仿佛是被这巴掌声刺激到，闻青一下子夹紧了鸡巴，就这样射精了。  
捏着他出水儿的小龟头，章明小声说：“不是怕痛？怎么打一巴掌就去了？你看看，好湿。”  
“是你操得好…”闻青不甘示弱。

章明沉默两秒，说：“你等着。”然后捏着两片臀，狠狠往里一插，直接顶到了从来没顶到的最深处。“啊！……”闻青捂着嘴，抽喊一声，之后又是重重的肉体拍打声。  
湿淋淋的鸡巴从后穴抽出来又猛地插进了前面的穴，前面的穴水多，更高温更软嫩，一插进去章明就敏感地抖了抖，闻青也被突如其来的插入爽得夹紧了章明的腰。  
床被摇得吱吱作响，肉体拍打的时候有透明的水飞溅出来，沾湿床单和棉被。

猛插了前穴几十下，次次都顶到底，他又果断地抽出鸡巴，直直插进了后穴。  
就这样在前穴和后穴进进出出，整根鸡巴被他的淫水和肠液裹得亮晶晶，闻青感觉两个穴都快被操软了、操烂了，每一次都比之前要主动地夹得更紧，次次都顶到最爽的地方，前面的性器因为射太多次已经有些硬不太起来，但还是爽得直淌水。  
人也被彻底操服了，说不了话，只能上半身紧紧抱着章明，在他耳边像小猫一样喘息。  
粗硬的鸡巴在阴穴横冲直撞，毫无节奏地抽插，肥厚的阴唇被操到翻开肿起，后穴被操得合都合不上，一直往外淌章明的精液。他刚刚射进去的精水又被操得涌出来，阴穴爽得在一次次的抽插里不由自主地收缩，类似于高潮，但又一直没到那个点。

突然楼上一阵搬桌子的响动，后是钢琴声，指尖跳跃，按出一段随意的练习曲。  
合着树叶沙沙声，被风吹得忽近忽远。  
有虫鸣和树影的晚上，却让章明想到太阳明晃晃的下午。  
阳光强烈得睁不开眼睛，午休的球场空空荡荡，远远能听到篮球砸到水泥地又被弹起的声音。  
音乐室有人忘了关窗，风掀开米黄色窗帘，阳光透过它投射到音乐室的木地板上，透出一种更加热闹的金黄，上一节音乐课留下的钢琴声还在空荡荡的房间回响，似乎是一种被折叠又溯回的记忆，哪一个地方断了线，才会在下午无人的音乐教室听到钢琴声。  
风卷动窗帘，尘埃漫天。

音乐课留下钢琴，夏天留下闻青。

反复琢磨着这句话的合理性，章明一边狠狠地在他体内抽插，一边喃喃：“夏天，留下，闻青。”

刹那，一阵空空空的敲门声阻止了他的想象以及当下所有的动作，章明下意识伸手捂住闻青的嘴，就着插入的动作，两人一齐看向门的那边。  
没有得到回应，门外的人又敲了几下，然后说：“明明，妈妈煮了稀饭，好一点没有？现在有没有胃口？”门早就落了锁，章明捂着闻青的嘴，继续大力抽插，闻青松开夹紧他的腰的腿，在空中乱踢，因为紧张，穴夹得死紧。夹得章明出了一身汗，咬咬牙，章明清清嗓子，说：“现在不想吃，你放桌上，我一会儿起来自己热。”  
然后又更加用力地插进去，整根抽出来，又深深插进后穴，抽插两下，不顾后穴的挽留，又狠狠插进闻青的阴道。捂不住，嘴里溢出小猫一样的呻吟，闻青被插得浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我买了新的体温计，你再用这个试一试。”  
轻喘几口气，挨过即将高潮的欲望，章明哑着嗓子说：“我还在睡，等我醒了自己量。”  
听到脚步渐渐远了，然后对面房间的门关上。章明松开他的嘴，死命往穴里顶。

两条腿在空中可怜地颠动，章明伸手搔刮他充血的阴蒂，这次是闻青自己捂住了嘴。  
下半身渐渐发麻，那种麻从阴蒂开始，汇聚到穴里，穴开始不受控制地死命收紧再收紧，两条细腿绷紧又往上翘了一下，潮水漫上来，收紧的穴儿打开，开始抽搐。  
—— 真正的高潮，一波接着一波，穴抽搐着好长时间没有停下。

闻青被操到软得浑身都没了力气，大脑炸开烟花，思绪早就不在这里。

章明看他微微闭着眼，脸颊飞上红晕，气喘吁吁，小穴还在不断收缩，这种状况再多操几下就会很快喷出来。忍住射精的欲望，他说：“听说，被操得爽到极致会产生一种幸福感，感觉自己被爱包围….这也是…”打断他的话，闻青伸手捧住章明的脸，语气无辜又真挚：“不，不是被爱包围，是被章明包围….”  
“嘶…唔…”  
“嗯唔….啊…射得好多…”闻青摸着小腹，感觉章明的精液还在一股股往里面灌。  
因为他一句话自己就射得一塌糊涂，章明气急败坏地按住因为自己内射而又要高潮的闻青，一边射一边又硬了起来，死命往里面捣。黏糊糊热热的精液在穴里跟着鸡巴搅合，闻青很快就被操到喷了出来。

正准备捂住他的嘴，楼上的钢琴曲适时响起。  
“啊…….”绵绵的、长长的呻吟，合着这钢琴曲，尽数卷进了他的耳里。  
甜到极致，撒娇到极致的呻吟。

酥得章明得浑身打颤，小腹抽筋。

 

男孩与男孩肌体的温存，嘴唇学习皮肤，舌头记住液体，牙齿轻咬软肉，一遍遍复习。  
忽远忽近的钢琴曲一起，他又想起了自己的夏日之梦了。  
一幕幕永无休止的甜蜜的夏日之梦——植被的清香，遥远的汽笛，男孩肌体的温度，洗发香波的气味，傍晚的风，缥缈的憧憬，以及遥远的梦境……赤膊在无人的下午打球的少年、在音乐教室独坐的少女，过时的练习曲，被太阳晒得红扑扑的皮肤，呐喊和尖叫隔着居民楼远远地传来，潮湿的墙角，斑驳出光的碎片和青苔的轨迹。

情潮褪去后，他们走过静悄悄的客厅，在章明家的浴室一起洗了个澡。

夜晚，楼下的人群都散去之后，只有风吹树叶的声音。他们毫无困意，章明坐在床尾，还在思索关于夏日的讯息，闻青穿着他的短袖，光着两条腿靠在章明对面的墙壁，一动不动地望着他。  
窗帘半开，偷了外面街灯的光。  
灯光穿透树叶，在夜晚的白色墙壁上透出细碎的树影，闻青刚好靠在那面墙壁，树影拓在他瓷白的腿上，偶尔被风吹动，他腿上的光斑也摇摇晃晃，像是深夜里一幅动态的画。

章明从他的脚看到脸，然后锁定那双藏在黑暗里眼睛。  
“闻青，你是不是我的一个梦？”

靠在墙壁的人也许是站太久，听了这话，微微动了动腿，树影追赶着他的皮肤。  
“你见过那么真实的梦吗？”

他轻轻笑着，手指轻轻一勾，房间的灯亮了起来。

 

“章明，我会永远陪着你。”


End file.
